This invention relates to a pistol and is particularly concerned with a safety mechanism for locking the trigger mechanism. A pistol comprising a frame, a pivotable trigger and a trigger guard for protecting the trigger is described in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/234,420 filed Jan. 20, 1999 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,909 and Ser. No. 09/255,725 filed Feb. 23, 1999 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,057 which are declared an integral part of the present patent application.
A further pistol with the above elements is described in European patent No. 77 790 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,169.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the safety of such a pistol against accidental firing.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses are accomplished by the invention according to which, briefly stated, the pistol comprises a frame. A trigger mechanism with a trigger is mounted in the frame. The trigger is pivotable between a release position and a firing position. The trigger is co-operating with a sear member which is movable between a first position and a second position. The frame comprises a trigger guard for protecting the trigger. A safety member is mounted in the frame and is movable between a locking position in which the trigger mechanism is locked and an unlocking position.